


It gets Lonely

by maddiebug



Series: Vaguely based off of John Mulaney quotes [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: I took a funny John Mulaney sentence and made it really sad so youre welcome. But then the end is happy so it's chill





	It gets Lonely

Five years.

Five years is nothing to someone who has lived a long life, but it's everything to a toddler.

That's how long it had been since Hawkmoth was defeated. Five years. Time flew by.

That's how long it had been since Ladybug left Paris to reach her dreams. Five years, each minute longer than the last.

Five years since Chat had spoken to the love of his life, and yet. 

He blinked, then rubbed his eyes. Nope. She was still there.

Slowly, he jumped over to her. "I thought you returned your miraculous."

"I could never do that. I missed this." 

 _I missed us._ "Yeah I missed you too. I'm really sorry about... everything." They had ended things on horrible terms. She'd accidentally killed his father and he may have called her a bitch.

Bad times.

"So am I."

"Is that why you're here? To apologize?" He shrugged. "Its been a while. I'm over it."

"No. There hasn't been a day where I didn't regret how we ended things, but that's not why I'm here."

"So why?"

"Well, I'm back in town, but everything's changing." She smiled at him. "I'm starting my new job tomorrow and after that, things will never be the same. I just wanted to see you one last time."

"This doesn't have to be the last time."

"I'm going to be too busy. I hope I can see you on Christmas and holidays-"

"I don't have any family to celebrate with anyways."

"-but we can't Patrol every day like we used to."

"I have To."

"No you don't. I've seen the Ladyblog. All you've been stopping is small petty crime."

"Someone has to."

"The police can handle it."

"I have to. I have to do something right, okay? He ruined everything for me, I have to fix it."

"Chat, if this is still about your father, maybe you should see someone."

"Look," Chat Noir frowned, "Crimefighting can get pretty lonely sometimes."

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't want to leave."

"No, that's not the word."

"What?"

"Life. Life gets pretty lonely sometimes."

"If I could go back five years, I would change a lot of things Chat, but we need to move on. You need to move on."

"This isn't about loving you. It's about Him."

"Your father?"

"Hawkmoth."

"He's dead. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"You dodon understand, Bug. When you killed Hawkmoth, you ruined any chance I had at repairing my relationship with my father."

"No. Please don't say it."

"Because Hawkmoth was my father."

"Adrien? God I'm so sorry. Had I known, I never would've left you. Not while you had to go through that."

"No, you had to Chase your dreams. I get it. And you stayed with me the first night. That helped more than anything."

"Well, I'm still here for you, if you need it."

"But what about-"

"Just not as Ladybug."

"You mean?"

"It would be pretty unfair if I knew who you were, but didn't reveal myself."

"Do I know you? I feel like I know you, don't i?"

"Maybe. Take a guess."

"Wait, you're revealing, does this mean we can start dating?"

"What?"

"When we were 15, you told me that the day you revealed yourself would be the day we started dating."

"Slow down there buddy. You might not want to date me. After all, it goes against company guidelines."

"Haha yeah. Wait." Chat squinted. "Are you-"

"Am I?"

"Dupain-Cheng?"

"My name is Marinette."

"I know, we went to school together. I had the biggest crush on you Mari."

"You had a crush on me?" She stared incredulously.

"Well, yeah."

"Boy do I have some news for you..." she smirked.

"What is it."

She kissed him. "We're dating."

**Author's Note:**

> I took a funny John Mulaney sentence and made it really sad so youre welcome. But then the end is happy so it's chill


End file.
